


Gorgeous

by in_motu_proprio



Series: All the Adjectives [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, IronWidow - Freeform, Open Relationships, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:41:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24580009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/in_motu_proprio/pseuds/in_motu_proprio
Summary: Though Tony is with Pepper he has never been the type to be monogamous.  He and Natasha meet up a few times a year at a hotel with some vodka and have a good time.  This is a peek into one of those times.  Happens post Civil War but pre Infinity War.
Relationships: Natasha Romanov/Tony Stark
Series: All the Adjectives [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055372
Comments: 9
Kudos: 66





	Gorgeous

Tony rode the elevator up in silence, not that there was anyone to talk to. She was already upstairs waiting for him. They’d done this a few times since Germany though it was a rare occasion when Tony got that text with a random hotel name and a room number. He adjusted his t-shirt, a clean one he’d put on in deference to her. Hell, he’d done more than put on a clean t-shirt. He’d changed three times before landing on a jacket, band t-shirt, and jeans. 

As the elevator rose, so did Tony’s pulse. It was far from their first time. They’d been sleeping together on and off since she was the intern he couldn’t have. Surprisingly, Tony had kept the secret after that first blowjob on his birthday. Pepper knew because Pepper knew everything. Her only response to him leaving tonight was to push a condom into his hand and kiss him on the cheek. They didn’t talk about it, but Pepper understood that being 100% faithful was not something Tony was actually capable of. That he was as single minded about Pepper as he normally was only went to show how much he loved her. 

The problem was there was more love to give and it had fallen squarely with a redhead he’d had eyes for since the moment she walked into his gym. The elevator doors opened directly into the suite and he spotted her immediately. Natasha had draped herself across the couch looking every inch the wet dream Tony knew her to be. He paused as the doors closed behind him, brandishing the bottle of vodka he’d brought her. “I wanted your opinion,” he said then held out the other hand. 

“My opinion, is that what we’re calling it these days,” Natasha asked as she slid her legs down and stood, the skirt of her dress drifting down to brush her knees though just barely. She was in one of those soft, summery looking dresses with the tie at the side that just invited Tony to unwrap her. His fingers itched to feel that tie. 

“This is supposed to be the world’s best vodka. I saw it and had to have it then thought… but who enjoys vodka more than me.” 

“Nobody,” Natasha said with a sure nod. 

“Nobody,” Tony agreed reaching out to offer her the bottle. “But you were a close runner up. Got any ice?”“Heathen,” she said with a cluck of her tongue. “You’re sure you don’t want me to get you that vanilla cupcake abomination you liked so much?” Natasha made a face as she set the bottle on a nearby table, pausing to examine what was in Tony’s other hand. 

“I maintain that was tasty vodka,” Tony argued offering up the thin flash drive he’d been holding. “I solved it.” Natasha’s brow rose. “It was a good one, but I got it eventually.” Tony continued on about how he’d solved Natasha’s little programming puzzle as his hand settled into the small of her back. There was a spark, but then there always had been, and Tony wondered not for the first time how long he could balance his feelings for two women and not go mad. 

“How long did it take you,” Natasha asked sliding the jump drive out of Tony’s hand and turning on her heel to head to her computer. Of course she wouldn’t take him at his word, she was far too competitive to do that, Tony thought as she plugged in the drive and it started to read out for her. 

“Solid month of working on it on and off. You’re getting better.” She looked up at him with that look on her face, that half a smile that meant his ass was getting kicked at some point either physically or verbally. Maybe just metaphorically he hoped as she closed her computer and came back to him. 

“I wrote a real brain twister for you this time,” she told him with a nod to an identical drive sitting out with a tiny bow on it. “Something to keep you up nights,” she said with a little smile. So it was in the code that she was going to kick his ass. Fantastic. 

“Good, I like them hard.”  
“Thought that was my line, sailor.” Natasha came in close, pressing herself to him a moment as she passed the new drive into Tony’s hand. Natasha had surprisingly soft hands for a woman who regularly beat people senseless with them. He knew just how tender those hands could be and leaned in to steal his first kiss of the night, finding no resistance on Natasha’s part. Sometimes she would play hard to get or want to talk first and he would end up with a solid hand in the chest pushing him away. Tonight she welcomed him in. Things mustn’t have been going well. 

Natasha wasn’t the most open lover he’d ever had. In fact she was downright difficult to understand a lot of the time, but Tony tried because she was one of the most extraordinary women he’d ever known. She’d even been there for him when Pepper wasn’t. Hell, if you did the actual math he’d been with Natasha about two weeks longer than he’d officially been with Pepper and that was before his and Pepper’s short breakup. Tony and Natasha kissed with a familiar push and pull, Tony’s hands roaming over Natasha’s body just because he could. They settled on her back, caressing the skin her dress put on display. “You look beautiful,” Tony told her as his fingers crept around to the side where the tie was for her dress. “You’d look better without it.” 

“That’s an old line,” Natasha said sliding out from his grasp, picking up the vodka bottle and heading for the small kitchenette. “You’ve got to come up with something better.” 

“Kiss me, I’m Irish,” Tony asked pretending to do a little jig as he walked toward her. “I’d ask how are things but…”

“Fine,” she lied to him, eyes a little too wide because she was overcompensating. “You?”  
“Same,” Tony lied. He was perpetually in some sort of crisis even if his life had slowed down a little since the Avengers imploded. “Oh, Pepper’s pregnant,” Tony said almost an afterthought. “Surprised the hell out of both of us.” He thought he caught something in Natasha’s expression for a moment, something dark and maybe a little scary but something she blinked out of her gaze as quickly as it came. 

“Congratulations are in order then,” Natasha said a little tightly, turning to the freezer, “I’ll allow you ice,” she teased pulling out a few cubes to stick in Tony’s glass. “How far along is she?” 

“Four months,” Tony said. She poured them both generous amounts of vodka and capped the bottle. “You ok? I mean this isn’t going to change things here.” 

Natasha handed him his glass and nodded, her eyes were just a little too bright though. “I’m always ok,” Natasha lied raising her glass. “To baby Stark,” she said evenly. “Health and a long life.” 

“I’ll drink to that,” Tony said bringing his glass to his lips and taking a big pull. It was good, he didn’t know if he’d say world’s best vodka like it was advertised but it was good. In a not unusual for her gesture, Natasha finished her vodka in one sharp pull that shamed Tony’s sips. She didn’t flinch, didn’t shudder, didn’t show any reaction at all. “Ok or are we trying a new type next time.” 

Her lips curled a little cruelly at _next time_ and Tony didn’t know that he wanted to go mining for information there. “This is good,” she agreed. She was clearly still on their previous topic but Tony wasn’t going to go mining there either. “I’d say tell Pepper congratulations but …” But Natasha was supposed to be off the radar, in hiding. The last person who should know where she was was Tony but then Tony had changed his mind about T’Challa turning her in and had since apologized for that. It wasn’t that he thought he was wrong, it was just that he had paid too high a price already and wasn’t ready to lose the last thread of his old life. They just didn’t talk about it and it worked for them. 

“Refill,” he asked with the bottle hovering over Natasha’s glass. She nodded, he poured. They talked for awhile about what Tony was going to be like as a father, _a loving disaster_ was what Natasha settled on about four vodkas in. She was drinking hard tonight so Tony didn’t. They tended to take turns on that front, not so much falling apart in front of the other one as letting loose. Not that he wasn’t drinking, he just wasn’t matching her pace. His hand ran over the back of hers when he was passing her her glass back after refilling it and they made eye contact. She was a little tipsy, he could see it in her eyes, but more than that he could see how profoundly sad she looked. Natasha hadn’t looked sad before. She’d looked many things but he wouldn’t have put sad amongst them. “Penny for your thoughts?”

“You can’t afford my thoughts, Mr. Stark,” she said snapping back to her usual Natasha smile, sadness in her eyes covered with a faintly distant look. It was unnerving when she did that. She excused herself to the ladies room a moment, leaving Tony with his thoughts. Thank goodness she wasn’t gone long or it could have gotten dark, but when she came back she looked a little different. She’d touched up her make-up and tied her dress a little tighter. It happened to show off her cleavage quite well and Tony was stuck looking for a minute while she bent to pick lint off the hem of her skirt. She was stunning. 

“That dress is really flattering,” Tony told her taking a sip of his vodka, “it’s be more flattering on the ground.” She gave that sort of half smile and played with the ties a moment before waking over to him. 

“Are you hitting on me, Mr. Stark,” she asked as his hand moved up her side to the ties. 

“Always,” Tony agreed giving the ties a tug and watching as the front of the dress opened for him like Ali Baba’s Cave. She’d worn red undergarments for him, something he’d once told her he liked. He ran his hands down her arms, stripping her of her dress in one fluid movement. “This new,” he asked running his finger down the cup of her bra. 

“Are you fishing for compliments? Yes, sometimes I purchase new underwear. No it’s not always for you,” Natasha told him as her hands came down to squeeze his ass. 

“You wore it for me,” Tony said with a little teasing tone to his voice, playing with the waistband of her panties. “I’m flattered.” 

“You’re going to be flattened in a moment. Don’t think I won’t still kick your ass in my bra and underwear,” she told him. Tony silenced her with a slow, sweet kiss, his hands roaming over her body. And God it was a good one. She slid a leg between Tony’s snugging her thigh up under his balls and giving him something to rub against. God he wished he’d taken his jeans off already. He generally wished for nudity when it came to Natasha. Who could blame him? She turned when the kiss broke and started walking away, glancing over her shoulder once to beckon that he follow. Tony was not a dumb man, he followed right away though he did try to make it look like he wasn’t running after her. Natasha already knew she had him eating out of the palm of her hand, why reinforce it all the time? 

“You’re wearing too many clothes,” Natasha told Tony when he landed in the bedroom, immediately going for his jacket. It was tossed to the chair in the corner as she moved to the hem of his shirt. Tony was already sporting half a hard-on for her and her hands on his bare chest went a long way toward filling him out the rest of the way. He was a man of simple tastes really, a beautiful woman touching him just about any way did it for Tony. Well, specifically two beautiful women could do this to him. He was a lucky man as far as he was concerned. 

“You just want to take advantage of me,” Tony teased. 

“You betcha,” Natasha teased back, her hand siding into his jeans to squeeze Tony’s ass again. “In every way possible until the sun comes up.” 

“Square deal,” Tony nodded leaning in to kiss her again as Natasha’s deft fingers worked him out of his clothes. She was aggressive in bed like she was in life and Tony appreciated that. He didn’t have to tease arousal out of Natasha, she _was_ arousal. Tony led Natasha in the direction of the bed and she followed, kneeling with him as they kissed on the foot of the bed. 

The lingerie was sexy as hell, but it had to go in Tony’s opinion. He liked to get her bare, to watch every inch of her respond to his touches. Still, they did have all night and that lace against her skin was sexy as hell to look at. She reached between them, boldly taking Tony’s cock in hand through the thin fabric of his boxers. She was no stranger to what he liked so she moved her hand under the waistband to touch him skin-to-skin moments later, getting a deep satisfied groan out of Tony. “Love your hands,” he told her as she slowly jerked him off. 

“You love my mouth even more,” she pointed out putting something on offer that wasn’t always on the menu. Tony’s hand paused where it was, cupping her right breast. “What?” 

“I must have been a good boy.”  
“Or I must be feeling extra filthy tonight,” Natasha pointed out. “Now sit up by the head of the bed.” Tony moved fast to comply almost tangling himself up in the blankets in his effort to toss them aside. “Take off the boxers,” she told him waiting for him to comply. Tony tried hard not to move too fast but he was eager as hell for this. The ratio of days in his life to blowjobs received had gone down in a major way in the last ten years so when it was on offer he was going to take advantage. 

“Yes ma’am,” Tony agreed, sitting there bare as an egg staring at her still kneeling by the foot of the bed. “Did I mention yet how gorgeous you look tonight?” 

Natasha gave him a look and reached down to touch his ankle, walking her fingers up the inside of his leg slowly as she crawled her way up the bed. It was a big bed and she took her sweet time, inching up as Tony felt his breath slowly being stolen. She took him in hand and he felt like he could finally breathe again, like a connection that had been missing had been made. “Eager,” Natasha teased as she leaned in to breathe on the head of Tony’s cock. 

“For you, always,” Tony agreed watching with anticipation as she leaned forward and wrapped her red lips around the thick head of his prick. She started out with light suction, just something to say hello before she started to bob up and down seeming to reacquaint herself with the terrain. “Wow… wow,” Tony closed his eyes a second just to orient himself. It felt so damn good he had to hold himself back. “Nat… nice… God,” he groaned running his fingers down her spine as far as he could reach then back up to the nape of her neck. 

Natasha wasn’t shy about this like some girls were. She seemed to understand that to correctly suck cock you were probably going to look like a fool for some of it and had to not care. Natasha did not care. She was a beautiful woman doing something very dirty and she seemed to revel in it. Her hand played with his balls and Tony had to pull back entirely for a moment to contain himself. “That was close,” he warned. 

“Next time don’t hold back,” Natasha told him when she’d come up for a breath. And really, were sweeter words ever spoken? Natasha went back to work and Tony’s head hit the headboard with a hollow thunk. She was amazing at this and Tony just tried to encourage her and to make it last as long as he could. It turned out that wasn’t very much longer. When he was close, he tapped her on the shoulder and Natasha pulled off, changing her technique. She went mostly hands and a little lick or suck here and there to keep him going until Tony was spurting ropes of seed over his stomach and chest. 

“Fucking hell,” Tony groaned falling back into the headboard again. 

“I did ok then,” Natasha teased sitting back on her heels. She was sipping water out of a bottle she’d snagged from the nightstand and offered it to Tony when she was done. 

“You did real good, real… real good,” Tony told her before swallowing a big mouthful of cool water. “God I’m a mess,” Tony laughed and she grabbed his t-shirt and threw it at him. “You don’t have a washcloth somewhere?” 

“Baby,” Natasha teased pinching his big toe before getting off the bed and disappearing into the bathroom a minute, coming back with a damp cloth. “Here,” She gently wiped Tony down, cleaning him up as best she could with just that. “Better?”

“Much,” Tony said as he ran his fingers up and down her arm. “Seriously, give me five minutes and I’ll return the favor. I think you sucked part of my brain out my cock,” he complimented. 

“That’s usually how it works with men,” Natasha laughed perched on the edge of the bed. Tony took the cloth from her, tossing it off the end of the bed and reaching for her again. She allowed him to pull her in, straddling his thighs in one graceful move. 

“And how does it work with women,” Tony asked. 

“It’s more nuanced,” she told him as his hands moved to the planes of her stomach, under her ribs. Tony’s hand slipped between her legs, stroking the bit of fabric just barely covering her. He knew what Natasha looked like, could probably identify her in a police line up of vaginas considering how much time he’d spent between her thighs. Still that little bit of fabric was intriguing. He shifted it to the side, her bare folds greeting him, open and silken-wet. God he loved her body. Tony carefully stroked as his lips ran over Natasha’s throat, pleased when he got a soft moan from her. 

“You should definitely sit on my face,” Tony told her while his fingers played. “Show me how nuanced that is.” 

“You wouldn’t understand all the different kinds of pleasure a woman can feel,” Natasha told him, groaning as one finger slid into her. “Let’s put it this way,” she said as his thumb rubbed teasingly at her clit, “I can have five orgasms to your one and every one can feel completely different.” 

“I’ve never wanted to be a woman more,” Tony joked pulling the cup of her bra down under one breast so he could keep his mouth busy. He rocked his hand between her legs getting soft pants of arousal out of the usually implacable spy. 

“You’d be a terrible woman,” Natasha informed him. “Though you do have the bone structure to be pretty,” she teased trying to keep her banter up as he touched her but faltering a little on the last few words. “Mmmmmm,” she groaned, eyes drifting closed. That was when he knew he was on the right track. She opened them again and the pupils were blown, her body on the fast track to pleasure. “Tony… Tony,” her breath was thin and he knew that his only job right now was to keep doing what he was doing until she came. 

That happened seconds later, her nails digging into his back as she went fully tense then all but collapsed into the pleasure, body arcing against Tony’s hand. He could feel the pulse of her body around the one intruding finger and pushed it a little deeper, rocking into her g-spot much to Natasha’s surprise. He liked watching Natasha cum. She was consistently stunningly arousing when she came to the point Tony wished she would let him take one video just a little something to hold onto while they were apart. He could watch that any day, any time. 

“You’re the hottest thing I’ve ever seen,” Tony told her as he kissed his way up to Natasha’s lips. “And I accept your challenge. Five to my one.” Tony picked that moment to take Natasha down to the bed, switching up one finger to two. “Think you’ve got it in you?” 

“As long as you don’t cum twice,” Natasha joked. “Though rain checks are a thing. Ohhhhhh.” She spread her legs a little farther for him, hips arching up off the bed. She didn’t look like the world was weighing her down anymore and Tony was so grateful to be able to do that for her. Natasha deserved a nice night and so did he, damn it. He kissed her stomach as the two fingers pushed in deep. He found her g-spot again and started to work against it, kissing her stomach as his fingers worked inside her. Natasha’s noises this time _were_ completely different and Tony was fascinated. Maybe she was right. He hadn’t really thought about the different ways a woman could cum, just focused on getting them there however he could. Now that he was noticing though, she might have a point. 

“Tony,” Natasha’s hand rested on the back of his head, sinking into his hair. “Ohhhhhh.” Her legs butterflied as his fingers worked, lips moving ever downward. He kissed over the fabric of her panties where it just barely covered her, until he got to bare, soft skin. She was impossibly hot and impossibly slick when his mouth finally greeted her folds and Natasha let out a deep moan of approval, fingers tightening in Tony’s hair. She led him and he was happy to be led. 

Two fingers inside working against her g-spot and his mouth at her clit and soon the whole room was filled with the sound of Natasha’s moans. The first few times they’d been together she was on the quiet side, but as he’d learned the nuances of her body he’d gotten better at pleasing her and she’d gotten better at showing she was having a good time. He suctioned onto her clit softly, watching her eyes close as he did. She was close, he thought and kept up his good works. Tony had strong hands, hands he’d gotten a manicure on earlier today for this very reason. Not to mention he was very good at visualizing where things were without being able to see from years of working under cars. He _knew_ her body because he could visualize every inch of it. He loved the way she moved against him, the way she said his name in moments like these.

Natasha came hard that time, her whole body jerking hard as he did his best to hold on and keep going. The hand in his hair clamped down, pulling hard enough to make Tony’s eyes water but not so hard that he’d let her go. She moaned his name a dozen times, making him feel like a damn king of the bedroom. She always did, though. Natasha both knew how to stroke and destroy Tony’s fragile ego without a whole lot of work on her part. “Please…. please,” Natasha pushed at him, making Tony pull back. He left his fingers inside her but withdrew his mouth, just sitting there with her a moment feeling the aftershocks roll through her body with his head resting on her thigh. She looked spent and Tony really couldn’t have been more proud of himself. 

“God you’re fucking gorgeous,” Tony told her kissing his way up her body. “Like you should be illegal levels of gorgeous.” She smiled at him and turned to catch his lips with hers when he got close enough. It was a dirty kiss full of intention, but he also noticed she was working on catching her breath still. He liked that. He’d done that. “Take your time,” he told her smoothing a hand down the middle of her chest. Both of hers landed on the back of his forearm, holding him in place over her steadily beating heart. She looked at him with such honest eyes he could barely hold her gaze. 

“That was intense,” she said reaching down to touch herself gently, shimmying out of her panties like the wet dream she was. “I could use a drink.” She looked at the empty water bottle and frowned. 

“Water in the fridge,” he asked. 

“And the vodka is on the table,” she reminded him. She’d fixed the cup of her bra by the time he came back in but still sat there in nothing but the garment looking like a meal he’d like to eat again and again. “Thanks.”  
“It’s the least I can do after you put on that show. God you’re gorgeous when you cum.” 

“Get a new adjective,” she teased leaning in to clink their glasses together before taking the shot he’d poured her. It was a liberal one, a Tony Stark shot if you will. 

“But it fits you so well.” Tony took her empty glass and set it on the nightstand, moving back into her space easily. “The word has all these curves and so do you, Tony told her running a hand down Natasha’s side. 

“You’re a fool,” Natasha told him not unkindly, leaning over to press her lips to his tasting of vodka. 

“Fool for you,” he told her reaching behind to undo the clasp of her bra, gently taking the remaining garment off of Natasha. He liked peeling the orange in pieces, so to speak. And when she was looking so good in the lingerie, why not leave parts of it on that weren’t interfering? Tony was a breast man and took a moment to stare at Natasha’s chest with a little bit of a smile. 

“Is that so,” Natasha asked as his hand skated over her stomach. His fingers played over an old scar that she immediately led him away from, bringing his hand up to her breast. 

“You have no idea.” She kissed him again then, parting her lips for him the moment his tongue asked entrance. She was a good kisser, sometimes a touch aggressive but right now she was letting Tony lead. They laid down at that point, Tony hovering over her. He was hard enough to be ready and as she slid her thigh up around his waist, he knew she was too. Tony fitted himself in against her, cock sliding through her folds to a nice moan from her. “Ready, gorgeous,” he asked positioning himself.  
She nodded and he leaned in, letting his weight do the work. That first few moments, that oh so tight stretch of her body around him that almost made him think it wasn’t going to work. Every time it was like that, though. She was just naturally very strong and that translated to other muscles in her body, Tony figured. Not that he was complaining. She was a warm, wet vise around him, pulling the pleasure out in slow, deliberate squeezes. She let out that soft, aroused noise she made when something was good so Tony gave her a bit more. It went like that for a few minutes, the two of them reacquainting in the most intimate way possible. 

“Tony,” She moaned softly, both legs moving up a little higher around his waist. Tony loved the nearness of being this close to her and moved in slow, full strokes that filled her completely and then left her all but empty on the withdrawal. Her hands stroked his back, nails grazing his skin lightly. 

He rocked into her a little faster, thinking for a second to the condom Pepper had pressed into his hand before he left. He and Natasha had never used protection. She told him she was sorted for birth control and they were both clean. That had been enough for Tony and clearly enough for her as she moaned for him, open and willing. Tony’s hips sped a little more, their skin slapping against each other’s in that particular rhythm that was theirs alone. 

He had already cum once so he was good to work for a little while and work he did. Tony and Natasha had been together for a long time and that meant he knew how her body worked, what pleased her and what could stop all this in a second. Tony stayed firmly on the side of pleasing her, his fingers coming to her clit as he took her just a hair faster. “Yes,” she groaned as he started to rub, feeling the hard nub press back into him with every jerk of her hips. 

“You’re just liquid sex, aren’t you,” Tony asked kissing the inside of her ankle. She’d stretched both legs straight up in the air, pulling them back so he’d have a perfectly clear shot for his thrusts. She moved fluidly against him, clearly chasing her pleasure. Tony loved that about Natasha, that she wasn’t afraid to reach for what she wanted. “That’s it, gorgeous. Show me what you’ve got.” 

He was tempted to make a woman is a fine automobile analogy as she came, continuing to move against her even though everything in him said he needed to cum like _now_. Tony closed his eyes and counted to ten, praying he could hold on through her orgasm. He couldn’t, cumming moments later with a satisfied groan. Natasha parted her legs, laying them down on the bed as Tony came. She held onto him gently, soft arms encircling his back as he lay against her trying desperately to catch his breath. 

Her fingers bumped down his spine as far as she could reach then back up a few times while his pulse evened out. “Ok,” she asked him quietly once he’d stopped panting. 

“More than,” he agreed, leaning in to kiss Natasha in a dirty, familiar way that said: _I adore you._ Eventually Tony rolled off of her, giving Natasha a little room to breathe herself. She never said she minded that he laid on her a minute after completion so he had never changed it. She always just held him like she had today, something Tony looked forward to about their visits. Natasha could be incredibly tender if you gave her the chance. 

She turned on her side, legs coming up a little as she got comfortable. Natasha reached out and brushed some hair from Tony’s forehead. They didn’t say things like ‘I love you’, but this felt like it and Tony accepted it with a soft kiss to her wrist when she was done. She gave him a soft smile then looked behind her to the clock to check the time. They only had a few more hours together and the big decision after sex like that was did they just lay here and talk, did they rest, did they shower and go eat? Tony didn’t know what she wanted to do as she turned back to him but he knew that whatever she wanted she was going to get, and he was just fine with that.


End file.
